<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heliohapt by CuddleFluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096794">Heliohapt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFluffy/pseuds/CuddleFluffy'>CuddleFluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFluffy/pseuds/CuddleFluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan makes Yamuraiha nostalgiac for a place she's never visited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heliohapt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up,” says the voice beside Yamuraiha. It is deep, sandy like the deserts of a far off place. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and buries her face in his warm chest. Warm, so warm. Maybe one day they could visit that place together, his homeland. When he thinks of it, his face falls. His eyes glaze over, memories of a troubled past playing out in his emerald eyes. She wants to be there with him to comfort him.  Not as a couple, of course. What had happened last night was… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly a mistake after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>